Dare
by Corculum
Summary: Dean never could resist a good dare. [Oneshot. Slash. Wincest.]


**Author; **Corculum

**Summary; **One-shot. Slash. Wincest. Dean never could resist a good dare.

**Warning; **Slash, incest. Nothing graphic. Probably a bit OC, mostly on Sam's part maybe? I'm not sure. You tell me.

**Disclaimer; **No, amazingly I do not own Dean or Sam or Supernatural. Though I do intend to buy it when it comes out on DVD, it will come out on DVD right? Does anyone know? Also, if Jensen Ackles (Dean) ever goes up for sale, I am so there. :coughs: He's mine :coughs:

**A/N; **Somehow I'm on a one-shot roll, they just keep coming XD I haven't put any of my others up though... I think this one is the best, which is a sad, sad thought .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dare**

**Boys Will Be Boys**

"What did it feel like?" Sam prodded.

Dean just looked at him as if he had gone completely insane, "What did it... It felt like I fucking kissed my fucking brother!"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, but what did it _feel_ like?"

"I..." He tried to gauge whether Sam was being serious or not, but couldn't see any evidence to the opposite, and his eyebrows rose further. "I... not... bad? I don't know! What should it have felt like?" He threw up his hands in abandon. "What did it feel like to _you_?" He turned it round on his brother who paused, mouth open and ready to say something, but nothing came out and he seemed lost in thought.

"See! You can't-"

"Your lips are soft," Sam interrupted him.

Dean choked and spluttered, "W-what?"

"Your lips are soft," Sam replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say about his _brother_.

Dean stared at him incredulously.

"As for the kiss itself... well, it was _OK_," He continued pensively.

"... _OK_?" Dean echoed him, wondering where his brother's sanity had flown off to and whether it could be retrieved at all.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it was OK; it could have been better. I always imagined you'd be really great at kissing what with the way you flirt non-stop with anything on legs."

Dean could only gape at his brother, 'what the hell?' "You're kidding right?" He said, eyes wide.

Sam just looked confused by his reaction, "No..." He said slowly, as though it should be obvious.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stared at the crack-job that used to be his brother but then narrowed even further when he realised Sam had just called him a crap kisser... so not sticking.

He grabbed Sam from behind the neck and brought him forward to meet him, crashing his lips against his and taking advantage of his gasp to slip his tongue in. And then Sam was playing back, albeit hesitantly at first, but soon he was trying to fight Dean's tongue into submission, his hands pulling him impossibly closer.

Oxygen, however, eventually became an issue and they both pulled back, gasping for breath.

Dean brought a hand to his mouth and licked his swollen lips, eyeing his brother warily.

Sam smirked slowly, "Better..." He said, grinning at his stunned big brother before getting up from their position on the pavement and heading back to the car.

Maybe Dean should make sure Sam wasn't possessed... just in case. God knows it wouldn't be the first time.

Eventually he followed Sam back to the Impala and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine and pulling out of the gas station and back onto the highway.

"Bet you're crap in bed though,"

Dean almost crashed the fucking car, but managed to swerve back to his own lane without hitting any passing traffic, telephone poles, or random rodents who happened to be crossing the road.

Scanning their surroundings he found exactly what he was looking for surprisingly quickly.

Motel; Vacancies.

He wagged an eyebrow at Sam.

Dean never could resist a dare.

_"Boys will be boys."_

_(And he wasn't about to do it in the car...)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N; **So yes, it's not really special in any way, shape or form, nor is it particularly good either, but, what the heck, I put it up anyway.

**Flames are a waste of time, whereas constructive criticism is actually helpful, so think about how you're going to scream how bad it was before you start. **

Just one last thing before I go - I'm looking for a **beta**. An official one, because, right now I just run everything by my girlfriend when I can before posting for a quick check. But I want something more substantial :( because she lives in a different time zone so she's not always available :cries: And I should probably get someone who isn't biased anyway... :sweatdrop: Someone in my time zone would be good - or close to it. I live in the UK, but heh, I don't know how much (if any XD) choice I'll get so whatever, I don't mind :) Just please, someone, anyone . help me...


End file.
